1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to generating video data, and more particularly, to an image photographing device and method for generating video data through the image photographing device capable of capturing 360° panoramic video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image photographing device with a panorama annular lens system has been used to capture a 360° field of view. Such panorama annular lens systems provide a 360° field of view based on reflection and refraction of light.
A conventional image photographing device directly may show a donut-shaped image acquired through the panorama annular lens system, or provides the acquired image as a rectangular-shaped image after distortion correction.
However, a user of a conventional image photographing device is not able to acquire video in intended formats, since only donut-shaped or rectangular-shaped videos are provided by the panorama annular lens system. For example, when donut-shaped video is directly played back, the user may not be satisfied with the view, since must always view the image through a full 360° field of view. It is also difficult for a user to acquire only the image of a specific area from within the 360°-wide image.
Accordingly, a method for generating a video as intended by a user, by editing video captured using a panorama annular lens system is required.